Vacaciones en Sailo
by lianardonis
Summary: ¿que pasa si los Snow Kids tras ganar por segunda vez la copa se toman unas vacaciones? pues, no te cortes, entra y descubrelo XD
1. Chapter 1

¡aki vuelvo con otra historia

¡aki vuelvo con otra historia!! Me ha dado el venazo de escribir gracias a cierta persona… inma-chan XD bueno, la gente que me conoce (que es poca) sabe que cuando me da el venazo… me da y no puedo evitarlo XD

Aquí dejo el capitulo ¡espero que guste!!

**VACACIONES EN SAILO**

Los Snow-Kids habían ganado por segunda vez la copa. Se merecían unas buenas vacaciones.

En Akillian, Aarch había hecho madrugar a su equipo y preparar las maletas.

Los Snow-Kids tenían una cara de sueño que no podían ocultar. (como la mía los lunes por la mañana en matemáticas XD)

-¡bien chicos!-decía el entrenador que tras 3 tazas de café estaba despierto.-¿me preguntaréis por que os he hecho madrugar hoy y por que os he hecho hacer la maleta…-dijo el entrenador.

-no, solo quiero dormir-bostezó Micro-Ice-son las 5 de la mañana.

Aarch ignoró el comentario de Micro-ice.

-¡os vais de vacaciones a Sailo!-Exclamó el entrenador

Los Snow-Kids quitaron la cara de sueño.

-¿ha dicho _os vais_?-Se preguntó Rocket

-¡yo y el resto del equipo nos tomaremos unas vacaciones en Wambas!-dijo Finalmente Aarch.-os he mandado madrugar tanto porque la nave sale dentro de… media hora.

-¿MEDIA HORA?-gritó Mei.

-¡adiós!-dijo Aarch despidiéndoles con la mano.

Al salir Clamp les dio unos billetes, y unos pasaportes en los que ponía el hotel y el número de habitación.

Rocket miró su número. El 206.

Mark miró su número de habitación. Era el mismo que el de Rocket. El chico sonrió maliciosamente y se acercó a D'jok.

-eh, D'jok. Vamos ha hacer la gracia de turno-le dijo en voz baja.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?-pregunto el pelirrojo.

Mark se chocó contra Tia muy mal disimulado y tiró adrede pero sin querer (que mal queda eso XD) el ticket de Tia en el que ponía su número de habitación.

-Uy perdona-dijo Mark y cogió el ticket que tenía Tia.

Tia sin saber nada cogió el de Mark

-¿Cuál te ha tocado a ti, Tia?-preguntó Rocket

- la habitación 206.-dijo la chica.

-¡NO FASTIDIES! ¡ES LA MÍA!-Dijo Rocket abrazándola fuertemente. Tia se ruborizó.

Mark miró su número. El 209.

-¿a quien le ha tocado el 209? –preguntó Yuki

-¡a mi!-exclamó Mark.

-pues dormimos en la misma habitación.

Mark se quedó de piedra.

En la nave. Los Snow Kids estaban muy entretenidos planificando sus vacaciones.

-¿te has traído la cámara, Tia?-preguntó Rocket.

-¿es que alguna vez no la llevo?-contestó Tia entre risas.

Rocket analizó cuidadosamente la frase. ¿habría nacido Tia con la cámara en la mano? No le importaba. Lo que le importaba es que iban a dormir juntos. Solo pensar en eso, le hizo pensar en muchas cosas y todas ellas no aptas para menores.

Tia le miró. Conocía esa mirada pervertida. Suspiró.

-¡ya verás que de chicas! ¡será la leche!-exclamó Micro-Ice.

-Tranquilo Fiera-dijo Thran

Ahito se rió y se quedó dormido.

Mei estaba en depresión.

-Me ha tocado… la habitación… de Micro Ice…-Dijo ida totalmente.

-Tranquila, Mei, vente a dormir con migo. Yo duermo solo.

Tras dos horas de viaje, Llegaron a Sailo. (las islas canarias de la galaxia centauro, para entendernos XD) Les había tocado un hotel en primera línea de la costa.

Rocket alucinaba. Solo había visto el mar una vez y tenía 5 años.

Tia lo miró. Le gustaba ver a su novio con esa llamita en sus ojos. Le daba un aspecto tan infantil.

Tia le agarró la mano.

-¡vamos a cambiarnos! ¡fiesta, playa!-gritó Micro-ice.

En la habitación de Tia y Rocket…

Ya estoy. Tia llevaba un bikini de color naranja y una mochila en la que llevaba su cámara de video, un MP10 (XD eso no existe pero es futurista) y un manga para leer.

Rocket la miró de arriba abajo desde distintos ángulos. Nunca la había visto con tan poca ropa.

-¡madre Mía estás hecha un monumento!-Exclamó el chico.

Tia se rió un poco.

Rocket solo llevaba un bañador (de esos que son pantalón corto) de color naranja.

En la habitación de Micro-Ice.

-A ver, Micro…-empezó Mei.-no me voy a quedar a dormir con tigo.-dijo el chico.

-AAAAh-dijo Micro-Ice.

-Me voy a dormir con D'jok-dijo Mei

-AAAAAh-volvió a Exclamar Micro-Ice.

-y….

-AAAAAh-volvió a exclamar.

Mei miró a Micro-Ice. Estaba viendo los Vigilantes de la Playa. Salió una chica.

-AAAAAh-exclamó.

-Pues queda dicho. –Mei se fue.

En la habitación de Thran y Ahito, Yuki también estaba allí. Llevaba un bañador morado.

-¡prima! ¡te vienes ¿no?!-dijo Ahito.

-Sí, no vaya a ser que estés nadando, te quedes dormido y te ahogues-rió Yuki.

-no sería la primera vez-suspiró Thran

Yuki se rió.

Mark había salido con un bañador azul oscuro.

-¿vamos?-preguntó.

Los tres asintieron.

Cuando llegaron a la playa se encontraron algo que los dejó entusiasmados…

Ala ahí queda eso. Mañana más y mejor

Byeee


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2

**CAPITULO 2**

La arena de la playa era de un blanco brillante.

Mircro-Ice salió corriendo hacia el agua. Una ola rompió sobre él dejándolo tirado en la playa.

D'jok y Mark se acercaron.

-¿estás bien?-preguntaron al ver que no se levantaba.

-me… encanta la playa-dijo tosiendo.

Tia se tumbó sobre una toalla con un refresco con hielo y leyendo el manga.

-¿no vienes?-preguntó Rocket.

-más tarde-dijo la chica a la que no le apetecí nada meterse en el agua.

Rocket se fue.

Mei se puso crema para el sol y se tiró sobre la toalla.

Tras casi una hora, Mei ya estaba en el agua, pero Tia seguía leyendo.

Rocket se le acercó empapado.

-¡ven con migo a nadar!-exclamó este.

-No-dijo Tia-el agua está muy fría.

-No está fría-dijo el chico acercándose a ella.

Tia le ignoró.

-¡NO ME IGNORES!-dijo el chico.

Miró a su lado. Había un baso con un poco de hielo que aun no se había fundido. Tia estaba boca abajo. El chico le puso el hielo en la espalda. Al mínimo contacto con la ardiente piel de Tia el Hielo se derritió y Tia dio un grito tan fuerte que se escuchó hasta en Akillian (Exagerada XD)

Tia se levantó furiosa.

-R O C K E T-Exclamó.

El chico la cogió en brazos.

-¡el agua no está ni la mitad de fría que ese hielo a demás con un poco de suerte no tendrás que mojarte!-dijo el chico achuchándola.

-¿eh?-preguntó la chica.

-¡ven con migo! Y coge la cámara.

Tia obedeció. Tirando de ella, Rocket la llevó hasta una cueva.

-cuando la marea está baja se ve la cueva, pero en cuanto suba, se hundirá.-apuntó el chico.

Era un lugar muy tétrico.

Tia miraba con ojitos la cueva.

-¡que guay!-dijo la chica y comenzó a correr hacia ella seguida de su novio.

Entro en la cueva. Era más larga de lo que parecía.

La chica encendió la cámara y comenzó a filmar.

-¿te gusta?-preguntó el chico acercándose a ella.

-¡me encanta!-

-Me alegro

Rocket la besó en el cuello haciendo que la chica soltara un suspiro.

-Estate quieto.-dijo la chica-así no puedo grabar.

-Deja eso un momento-dijo el chico quitándole la cámara de las manos y dejándola sobre una roca.

El chico la abrazó y comenzó a besarla apasionadamente.

Con sus manos acariciaba la espalda de la chica. Ya no estaba tan caliente como antes. Tia acariciaba su cuello. De pronto se escuchó un ruido terrible. Ambos se separaron.

-¡¿Qué ha sido eso?!-exclamó la chica asustada.

-no es nada, no es nada-dijo el chico asustado.

-¡será mejor que nos vayamos!-dijo Tia asustada. Cogió la cámara y salió corriendo.

Se habían pasado allí más tiempo del calculado por Rocket y la marea había empezado a subir, así que tuvieron que nadar un poco.

-pues al final, me he mojado. Menos mal que la cámara no se estropea con el agua.-dijo la chica.

Cuando llegaron a la orilla, todos les estaban esperando.

-¿de escapada romántica?-preguntó Micro-Ice

-ja, ja, ja-rió sarcásticamente Rocket.

-Es hora de volver al hotel

Desde el hotel se veía la puesta de sol. Tia estaba sentada mirando la puesta de sol y pensando en el ruido de esa tarde cuando notó unos brazos rodeándole la cintura.

-Sabes que tendremos que dormir juntos ¿no?-le preguntó su novio.

-Claro- Dijo la chica abrazándolo.-no hay problema

Le dio un dulce beso y la soltó.

Tia se levantó y entró en la habitación. Conectó su cámara a la tele.

-¿Qué haces?-

-sabes, cuando me quitaste la cámara seguía grabando voy a ver si lo deshecho o no-dijo Tia.

Rocket se sentó en la cama junto a ella.

Tia le dio al botón y empezó la grabación. De pronto algo les dejó helados.

HASTA AQUÍ EL CAPITULO

Mañana más y mejor


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3

**CAPITULO 3**

Tia conectó la cámara a la televisión.

-¿sabes que cuando me quitaste la cámara, seguía grabando? Voy a ver que es lo que ha salido.-dijo la chica.

Rocket se sentó a su lado en la cama pasándole un brazo por la cintura mientras que la chica apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro.

Tia le dio a un botón.

-Estate quieto, así no puedo grabar-se oyó a Tia en la grabación.

-¡Deja eso un momento-dijo el chico y le quitó la cámara.

La cámara enfocaba al final de la cueva.

Rocket y Tia prestaron atención.

De pronto algo los dejó helados. Fue apenas un par de fotogramas. Pero ahí se pudo ver una figura.

Tia paró la grabación. La rebobinó y paró en un fotograma. Pasó al siguiente, y al siguiente, y al siguiente. Paró.

Efectivamente había una figura pero… no parecía demasiado humana. Era una especie de espectro.

La chica apagó la cámara.

Rocket miró por la ventana. Ya era de noche.

Tia se quedó conmocionada. Se quedó pensando. Rocket prefirió no decirle nada.

-Me voy a bañar-dijo finalmente.

-Como quieras- dijo el chico

Tia entró en el cuarto de baño. Había una gran bañera cuadrada y por allí había alguna que otra flor.

Rocket aprovechó que Tia estaba bañándose para dar una vuelta y pensar un poco en la grabación.

Se cruzó con Micro-Ice.

-¿A dónde vas?-pregunto Rocket

-¿y tu que haces que no estás con tu novia?-dijo él algo enfadado.

-bueno…-dijo empezó Rocket. Pero no le salían las palabras.

-voy a ver a Yuki… si es que MARK me lo permite-dijo el chico resaltando el nombre del jugador.

Micro-Ice se fue. Rocket volvió a la habitación pensando que Tia podría tener miedo. Era habitual en ellos ver películas de miedo casi todos los viernes. Y por lo general, esa noche dormían juntos.

En el baño, la chica deshojaba las flores y toda la bañera estaba llena de pétalos. Ella no se daba cuenta de lo que hacía solo pensaba en la grabación. Ella era una de esas personas que creen que las cosas tienen un porqué y ella tenía que encontrarlo.

De pronto notó como alguien se metía en la bañera.

-¿estás bien?-le preguntó su novio.

-Si-dijo en un tono seco.

-si es por lo de la grabación, no sufras, no volveremos. Borra el video.-dijo acariciándole la cara.

Tia sonrió.

-mira como lo has dejado todo.-Dijo el chico removiendo un poco el agua.

Ella no pensaba que hubiera deshojado tantas flores.

-¿y tu que haces aquí?-preguntó la chica.

-¿Cómo que qué hago aquí? Encima que me molesto en venir…-dijo Rocket en tono burlón.

La chica soltó una pequeña carcajada.

-creo que he estado suficiente en remojo. Vamos a dormir-dijo mientras se ponía una toalla.

En la habitación de Mark. Al final, Micro Ice se quedó con Yuki y Mark echando una partida de cartas.

-¡mira, si es Micro-Ice!-dijo Yuki sacando una en la que estaba estampada la foto de micro Ice.

-¡vaya! Tengo a todos los Snow-Kids, pero me falto yo-Rió Micro-Ice-¿me la cambias por Kernor?

-mmm…. Me lo pensaré-dijo Yuki y se levantó.

-¿A dónde vas?-preguntaron al unísono Mark y Micro-Ice.

- A tomar el aire ¿venís?-dijo la chica.

Ambos se echaron una mirada cargada de maldad.

-¡yo voy con tigo!-dijeron al unísono. Se echaron otra mirada.

-está bien, venid los dos

Ya bien entrada la noche, todos estaban dormidos. Todos, Excepto una persona.

Tia estaba tumbada en la cama, con la cabeza de Rocket apoyada en su pecho. El chico dormía como un lirón. La chica seguía dándole vueltas al tema del video.

Rocket se despertó un poco.

-¿todavía no te duermes?-dijo con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Cómo sabes que no estoy dormida?

-por que no estás roncando-se rió el chico.

-¡yo no ronco!-dijo Tia.

-ya lo sé, solo te tomaba el pelo-dijo Rocket abrazándose más a ella y sin cambiar la posición.-no le des más vueltas a lo del video. Si quieres mañana volvemos, pero ahora tienes que dormir, que son las tantas de la mañana. Tia sonrió y le acarició la cara.

-Buenas noches-dijo Rocket quedándose dormido tan rápido como el mismísimo Ahito.

-Buenas noches- le contestó la chica y se quedó profundamente dormida.

Ala, se acabó el capítulo XD

Mañana más y mejor


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4

**CAPITULO 4**

Los rayos de sol se colaban por la ventana de la habitación. Eran las 7 de la mañana, pero para los Snow Kids, acostumbrados a levantarse a antes que el sol, era bastante tarde.

La chica rubia se giró abrazándose más a su capitán.

El chico se estaba despertando. Miró con ternura a su compañera.

Parecía tan inocente cuando dormía….

-claro-pensó para sus adentros-se quedó hasta tarde dándole vueltas al asunto…

La chica abrió los ojos. Rocket sonrió. Lo que más le gustaba era ver a Tia junto a él cada mañana.

-¿Qué hora es?-preguntó entre bostezos la chica.

-las 7-dijo Rocket.

-buena hora-dijo la chica abrazándose más al chico y cerrando los ojos.

Rocket le acarició el pelo.

-Rocket…-dijo la chica- luego vamos a volver a esa cueva.

Rocket paró de acariciarla.

-¿e.. estás segura?-dijo el chico.

-si

-es que… verás…-dijo el chico buscando alguna excusa, pero no la encontró.

-tienes miedo.

-si, mucho-dijo el chico.

-yo también, pero no voy a estar tranquila hasta que me entere que era eso.

Rocket le dio un beso.

Eran casi las 9 cuando todos los Snow Kids estaban reunidos en la playa.

-¡YUKI!-exclamó Micro-Ice-¡mira que concha más bonita he encontrado para ti!

Micro-Ice le dio una concha en forma de corazón.

-vaya…gracias.

-¡YUKI!-gritó Mark.-¿Cómo has dormido?

-muy bien… gracias-dijo la chica aturdida.

-bueno, bueno… dejad de acosar a mi prima, acosadores.-Dijo Thran metiéndose entre ellos.

Ahito estaba dormido. (uuu k raro)

-Mei, ¿te vienes a bañar con migo?-dijo el chico.

-¡claro!-exclamó la chica y se fue corriendo con Mei.

-¿y vosotros dos?-les preguntó Micro-Ice a Rocket y Tia.-¿Qué vais a hacer?

-nada en especial-contestó secamente la chica.

-es verdad…

-yayaya-dijo Micro Ice en tono burlón.-estoy seguro.

-¡mira, corre que Mark se va con Yuki!-dijo Tia señalando a lo lejos.

-¡MARK, SUÉLTALA!-dijo Micro-ice y salió corriendo.

-bien, al fin solos-dijo Tia y fueron a la cueva.

Cuando estaban llegando se dieron cuenta de algo.

-mierda… la marea-dijo Tia.

Se les había olvidado el detalle de que cuando subía la marea, no podían ir a la cueva.

-¿a que hora vinimos ayer?-preguntó Tia.

-a las 6

-pues esta tarde, vendremos otra vez y a la misma hora.

-¿segura? ¿no es mejor olvidarlo?-decía Rocket que no podía negar que tenía un miedo horrible.

-no. ¡pienso volver esta tarde! ¡y tú estas obligado a acompañarme!-exclamó esta clavando su dedo índice en el pecho del chico.

-esta chica…-suspiró Rocket.

Pasaron unos momentos en silencio.

-¿vamos a dar una vuelta?-preguntó Rocket.

-está bien.

Caminaban de la mano. Pasaron por una tienda. Rocket la miró discretamente.

-¡se me ha olvidado hacer una cosa muy importante!-exclamó el chico de pronto.

-¿el que?

-es una cosa… a ver… es que me da vergüenza decírtelo-dijo el chico con falsa vergüenza.

-pero soy tu novia, estamos en confianza.

-es que… bueno da igual el caso es que tengo que ir allí y tardaré un poco por que hay mucha cola-dijo el chico apuntando al primer sitio que vio.

-¿una…. Farmacia?- dijo la chica.

-si, ¡eso! Una… farmacia.-dijo el chico mirando a donde había apuntado.

-como quieras…-dijo Tia pensando que iba a comprar algo que tuviera que ver con cosas no recomendadas para menores.

La chica se fue hacia el hotel.

-¿una farmacia? ¡menuda elección!-dijo el chico cuando Tia ya estaba lo bastante lejos.

Volvió a mirar la tienda. Una tienda de mascotas.

Rocket sonrió.

Tras una hora, Micro-Ice fue a la habitación de Thran.

-Thran…-micro Ice se quedó helado mirando a Yuki.

-¡SAL DE AQUÍ!-exclamó la chica que se estaba cambiando de ropa.

El chico se quedó petrificado. Yuki le empujó y lo tiró fuera de la habitación.

el chico seguía petrificado.

Tras una hora, Tia miraba por la ventana en su habitación y pensaba el lo que estaba tardando Rocket.

-¿Dónde estará?-se preguntó.

De repente se abrió la puerta.

La chica estaba de espaldas, y no se enteró.

De pronto alguien le dio un beso en la mejilla. Tia se sonrojó.

-Feliz cumpleaños-le susurró su novio.

Tia abrió los ojos como platos.

-¡¿Qué día es hoy?!-exclamó mirando el calendario.

Efectivamente, era su cumpleaños.

-¿te habías olvidado de tu cumpleaños?-le preguntó el chico que tenía ambas manos a la espalda.

-pues si.-dijo la chica sintiéndose un poco tonta.

-Cierra los ojos-le pidió el chico.

Esta los cerró poniéndose muy roja.

Ya puedes abrirlos.

De pronto Tia cruzó su mirada con unos ojos azules muy profundos.

-¡QUE MONADA!-exclamó la chica

Rocket tenía en brazos un gatito blanco con ojos azules. Tenía un pequeño cascabel al cuello.

-Sabía que te iba a gustar-sonrió el chico.-adoras los gatos

La chica sonrió y cogió en brazos al gatito.

Micro ice pasó por delante de la puerta de Rocket y Tia que a su forma de ver, se estaban comportando muy raramente desde hacía varios meses.

-¡pero que guapo!-se escuchó exclamar a Tia desde fuera.

Micro Ice pegó la oreja a la puerta.

-recuerda que tenemos que cuidarlo mucho, tan solo es un bebé…-se escuchó decir a Rocket.

-pero es tanto responsabilidad mía como tuya-le dijo Tia.-recuerda que es nuestro. De los dos. Tuyo y mío-dijo la chica.

-pero… no se como vamos a hacer para escondérselo a los demás jugadores… y si llora… seguro que lo descubren-Dijo el chico.

Micro-Ice, que lo estaba escuchando todo se quedó con la boca abierta. No se lo podía creer.

-mira, se parece a ti-dijo el chico con un tono dulce.

-¿a si? Pues a mi se me parece a ti, mira por donde-dijo la chica.

Ahí fue en el momento que Micro-ice dejó de escuchar.

-no me lo puedo creer…- dijo el chico -¡TIA Y ROCKET HAN TENIDO UN HIJO!-gritó para sus adentros Micro-Ice.

El chico fue a ver a Mei…

AHÍ SE QUEDA!!

Byeee… mañana más y mejor ;3


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 5

**CAPITULO 5**

Tia acariciaba suavemente al gatito.

-tienes que ponerle un nombre-dijo Rocket.

El gatito se estaba quedando dormido con las caricias de Tia.

-mmmm…..-la chica se quedó pensando- a que lo llamo Rocket.

-¿Rocket? ¿me ves cara de gato?-dijo el chico.

Tia se rió.

-Tienes mirada felina-dijo haciendo un rugido muy sexi. Rocket se rió.

-lo voy a llamar Tulús- dijo finalmente la chica.

-buen nombre para un gato.

-Rocket…. ¿sabes que hora es?

-no

-son las 5… dentro de una hora vamos a la cueva.

-¡TIA POR FAVOR! No vayas ¡no vayamos!-dijo este arrodillado con las manos sobre las rodillas de Tia.

La chica dejó al gatito que se había quedado dormido sobre la cama.

-No seas cobarde, hay que saber que es lo que pasa.

-Tia…-lloriqueó el chico.

-no.

-jo

De repente, abrieron la puerta se encontraron a Micro Ice, a Mei y a D'jok que iban a entrar en la habitación de Rocket y Tia.

-¿Qué?-dijo Rocket al notar que lo miraban con mala cara.

-¡sabemos que tenéis algo en esta habitación!-Dijo D'jok

Tia escondió al gatito bajo su chaqueta. El gatito se movió y Tia comenzó a reirse.

-¿Tia?-dijo Mei.

-¿Qué pasa?-dijo entre risas.

-¡venga ya!-exclamó Micro-Ice-¡se que tenéis un hijo!

Tia y Rocket se miraron. El gatito se volvió a mover. Tia no podía parar de reír. Rocket se quedó en estado de Shok

-¿Qué tenemos que?-preguntó el chico.

-¡no se que habrá pasado!...-Micro-Ice pensó un momento-¡bueno! ¡si se lo que ha pasado! ¡pero…!

Tia le cortó.

-vamos a ver… primero, ¿Cuándo he estado yo embarazada?, segundo, ¿quién te da derecho a espiar? Y tercero…-

El gatito se volvió a mover y Tia no podía parar de reir.

-y tercero-prosiguió Rocket- Adiós.

Rocket cerró la puerta.

-¿lo habéis visto? Tia y Rocket se comportan raro.

-pero yo he estado siempre con Tia y no ha estado embarazada.

-¡yo pienso seguir investigando!-dijo Micro-Ice. Y se fue.

-madre mía, como está el patio-dijo D'jo yéndose.

En la habitación, Tia sacó al gatito.

-¿pero tú no estabas dormido?-le preguntó al gato como si esperara respuesta.

-Tenemos que dejarle aquí solito mientras vamos a la cueva… ¿no te da pena? –Rocket cogió al gatito y le miró haciendo un pequeño puchero.

-no-dijo fríamente Tia.

-¡no tienes corazón!-dijo Rocket exagerando el movimiento.

-si lo tengo, por que lo noto latir.

Dicho esto, la chica cogió la cámara.

-Vamos, ya es la hora-dijo la chica.

Rocket le dio un beso en la cabeza al gato y lo dejó sobre una cesta.

Ambos salieron.

10 minutos más tarde, en la cueva, El agua se había alejado mucho de la cueva y se podía entrar a ella.

Ambos, muy asustados entraron.

-¿Qué es lo que hacemos aquí?-preguntó Rocket.

-no lo sé, pero me siento atraída, tengo que descubrir que pasa-dijo Tia y se adentró más en la cueva.

-esta si es una mujer con dos ovarios…-dijo Rocket y la siguió.

Tia encendió la cámara. Llegaron hasta el lugar done sonó el ruido y vieron en la grabación.

Rocket la abrazó por detrás.

-Tengo miedo Tia…-dijo el chico. Ya no le daba vergüenza que se enterara y que le pareciera un crío.

-nos iremos rápido, ya verás-dijo la chica y le besó la mejilla.

Estuvieron allí cerca de 20 minutos y no sucedió nada.

-Vámonos, hace frío y no pasa nada.

-Está bien, por hoy, está bien…

Pero cuando se dieron la vuelta, Ambos notaron un horrible escalofrío y una sensación de ahogo. El miedo se apoderó de sus cuerpos y salieron corriendo.

Atravesaron toda la playa sin parase a descansar. No pararon hasta llegar a la habitación del hotel. Era casi de noche.

Cerraron la puerta y se sentaron en la cama.

-que fuerte…-susurró Tia.

-has… sentido eso ¿no? No era normal…-dijo el chico abrazado a sus rodillas.

-Que fuerte…-volvió a susurrar la chica con una mano en el pecho. Su corazón latía 100 por hora.

Ya de noche, ambos estaban más tranquilos. El gatito dormía plácidamente.

Rocket y Tia estaban tumbados mirando al techo.

-Tia… júrame una cosa…-dijo el chico.

-¿qué?-Preguntó esta cogiéndole las manos al chico

-Nunca, NUNCA volveremos a entrar en ese sitio. ¡jamás!-dijo.

-Te lo juro-dijo la chica abrazándose a él. Ahora era ella la que

tenía mucho miedo. Se abrazó mucho más al chico por miedo a separarse y encontrarse con ese monstruo.

El chico notó esto y la besó suavemente.

Ambos se quedaron dormidos.

En sus sueños, había mucha actividad…

Sueño de Tia:

La chica estaba totalmente vestida de blanco con una rosa blanca en la mano sentada en el rompeolas de Sailo. Hacía muy buen día. De pronto, Sintió un viento que deshojó la flor. El tiempo cambió para transformarse en una terrible tormenta. De pronto, una ola la arrastró a las profundidades del mar. No podía respirar y no conseguía salir a flote.

Sueño de Rocket:

Estaba en la cueva junto a Tia. Avanzaban hacia el interior cuando de pronto, el chico se dio la vuelta para descubrir que su novia no estaba.

El chico la intentó llamar, pero no le salía la voz. De pronto, se vio atado a un tronco en el interior de la cueva y el agua subió a tal velocidad que no le dio tiempo a coger aire.

Ambos se despertaron envueltos en sudor y jadeando por el susto.

Se miraron. Era ya de día.

Ese día iba a ser muy largo…

Ahí se queda… Bueno, mañana más y mejor!!

bye


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO 6

**CAPITULO 6**

Ambos estaban sentados en la cama. El gatito, que se acababa de despertar, se las ingenió para llegar hasta ellos dos y acurrucarse entre ellos y volverse a quedar dormido.

Tia le contó su horrible sueño a Rocket. El chico le dio un beso en la frente para intentar quitarle el miedo, pero era imposible, él también tenía miedo, mucho miedo.

Después el chico se abrazó a ella apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de la chica y escuchando el rápido latido de su corazón. Le contó su sueño. Definitivamente, no podrían volver a dormir si no descubrían lo que pasaba.

Rocket y Tia decidieron dedicar el día a buscar información sobre esa cueva en la iglesia local.

Cundo llegaron, un cura muy simpático les recibió.

-¡hola! Dejadme adivinar… ¿venís a casaros?-preguntó el cura.

Ambos chicos se sonrojaron de repente.

-no, no… venimos …esto…em… ¡cuéntaselo tú Tia! –dijo el chico nervioso.

-¿Qué nos puede contar sobre la cueva de la playa?-soltó de golpe la chica.

El cura empalideció.

-esa cueva… ¿habéis estado en ella?-les preguntó cambiando el tono de voz.

-si-dijo cortante Tia.

-ya veo… sentaros-dijo el cura.

Ambos chicos se sentaron en los reclinatorios, como si fueran a tomar la primera comunión.

-En esa cueva-comenzó el cura-en esa maldita cueva fue asesinado un cura, como yo.

Rocket y Tia abrieron los ojos como platos.

-Hace 100 años, Las mareas estaban descontroladas y a menudo se inundaba la ciudad. Entonces, el sacerdote mayor decidió ofrecer a un eclesiástico como sacrificio. Y eligieron a Federico. Este, nada de acuerdo con la idea, contrató a un hombre que se parecía a él e hizo el cambiazo. El pobre hombre con el que se cambió Federico era un inculto y pensaba que si no lo hacía caería sobre él la ira de Dios. Entonces, fue atado a una cruz de madera en el interior de la cueva en un momento de marea baja.

Cuando se fueron los eclesiásticos entró el verdadero Federico que había cambiado su aspecto y le contó que le había engañado.

El joven atado, que estaba vestido con la ropa de Federico intentó desatarse como pudo. Pero lo único que consiguió fue ver como Federico se iba y la marea comenzaba a subir terriblemente rápido.

El joven, murió ahogado y su cadáver aun permanece allí.

Dicen que los días de marea baja se le ve merodeando por la cueva intentando encontrar una Biblia con lo que purificar su dolida alma.- así terminó el cura dejando a la pareja de futbolistas aterrorizada.

-muchas gracias-consiguió articular milagrosamente la rubia.

-no es nada.

Ambos salieron corriendo.

-¡yo me voy al hotel!-exclamó Rocket. Pero Tia tenía otros planes.

-tú te quedas con migo-ordenó.

-¡TENGO MIEDO!-dijo el chico abrazándose a ella.

-vamos a ayudar a ese pobre alma en pena.

-vale, vale…-dijo el chico sabiendo que cuando Tia decidía algo no se le podía hacer cambiar de idea.

-hoy ya es tarde, pero mañana…

Rocket gimoteó un poco.

-¡y si nos mata! ¡y si nos ahogamos! ¡y si nos morimos!

-tranquilo, hombre…-dijo Tia dándole palmaditas en la espalda a Rocket.

En el hotel, Yuki paseaba a solas con Micro-Ice.

-menos mal, lo que me ha costado librarme de ese pesado-pensó Micro-Ice.

FLASH BACK

Micro-Ice, le contó su problema a Thran.

-ya veo-dijo Thran.

-¿podrías ayudarme?-le suplicó Micro-Ice.

-Claro-El chico empezó a rebuscar en una bolsa.

-¿Ve esto?-dijo Thran sacando un pequeño cacharro.-es un sistema holográfico mediante el cual podrás dar el cambiazo a Mark y creer que está con tigo y Yuki cuando en realidad está con unos clones.

-Gracias-dijo Micro Ice abrazando a Thran. -¡si fuera gay tu serías mi novio!-el chico se fue

Eso último dejó a Thran medio preocupado.

Fin del flash back.

-al menos el truco funcionó-se dijo Micro-Ice.

-bueno… ya hemos llegado-dijo Yuki que estaba en la puerta de su habitación.

-bueno Yuki… yo…-De pronto Micro-Ice se sonrojó al ver como Yuki le estaba besando en los labios. Fue tan espontáneo que no le dio tiempo ni a cerrar los ojos.

-hasta mañana-dijo la chica tan tranquila.

De pronto apareció Mark junto con el doble de Yuki.

Mark besó al doble de Yuki y se fue dejando a la chica frente a su habitación.

-Hasta mañana-dijo la chica.

Micro Ice miró la escena alucinado.

De pronto notó algo raro. Los clones tenían un defecto, y era que llevaban un pequeño cacharrito incrustado en la mano derecha.

Discretamente miró la mano de la Yuki a la que Mark había besado. No tenía el aparato.

-¡NOOOO!-gritó Micro-ice al darse cuenta que se había confundido y era al doble a quien él había besado.

Rocket y Tia llegaron al hotel. Cuando llegaron a la puerta de su habitación, Rocket la miró le agarró las manos.

-Tia, si esta es mi ultima noche, quiero que hagamos una cosa…

Tia cerró los ojos con fuerza.

-¡que esta no va a ser nuestra última noche!

-pero…

De repente aparecieron D'jok y Mei.

-¡vaya! ¡justo a quien quería ver!-Dijo el chico.

-¡¿tenéis ya los regalos?!-exclamó Mei.

-¡ah Si!-dijo Tia.

Flash back

Era el primer día que estaban allí.

-Vamos a hacer un juego

-¿os queda claro?-dijo D'jok –coged un nombre, y no digáis a quien os ha tocado hasta que le vayáis a dar el regalo.

-¿Cómo un amigo invisible?-preguntó Mark

-algo así.-dijo D'jok-lo que pasa, que aquí se verá quien es en el último momento.

-entonces tenemos 4 días ¿no?-preguntó Rocket.

-exacto-dijo D'jok y cada uno cogió un papel.

Fin del flash back

Todos estaban en el pasillo sentados en sillas.

-a ver, Ahito, este es mi regalo-le dijo Mei.

La chica se levantó y le dio un antifaz

-es para que nadie te moleste mientras duerme-dijo la chica.

-¡gracias Mei!-exclamó el vago de Ahito.

-Ahora voy yo-dijo Thran.-Toma, Micro, esto es para que te consueles si no tienes a mi prima-dijo Entregándole una jaula.

-¿un… conejo?-dijo Micro Ice

-¡si! ¿a que mola?-dijo Thran riéndose.

-ja…

El siguiente fue Ahito que le regaló a Rocket un ovillo de lana.

-es para ese gato vuestro…-dijo el chico y se puso el antifaz y se quedó dormido.

-¡mira! ¡ahito se parece al zorro!-dijo Micro-Ice

Todos se rieron.

-Mi turno-dijo Tia dándole a Mark una especie de daga.-me dijeron que te gustaban las novelas tipo el señor de los anillos así que… me pareció adecuado.

-¡bua! ¡muchas gracias!

El siguiente en regalar fue Rocket que le regaló a D'jok una pelota anti estrés.

-para que la aprietes cuando veas a Mei con otros chicos…

D'jok soltó una carcajada y le dio las gracias.

El siguiente en regalar fue Micro-ice que le regaló a Yuki una rosa.

Luego fue Mark que le regaló a Mei un estuche de maquillaje de grandes proporciones.

Mei lo examinó y le dio las gracias.

¡mi turno!-dijo D'jok acercándose a Tia. La chica le dio una tarjeta.

-¿Qué es?-dijo curiosa la chica.

-¡ábrelo!-dijo el chico.

Tia lo abrió un momento y se puso colorada de pronto. Nunca en su vida se había puesto tan colorada. Cerró la tarjeta y se la metió en el bolsillo. Todavía estaba roja.

-¡¿Por qué no nos la enseñas?!-dijo D'jok riéndose.

-¡nunca!-dijo la chica.

Ya se habían dado todos sus regalos y se fueron a sus habitaciones.

-¿Qué te ha dado D'jok para que te pongas así?-le preguntó algo celoso Rocket.

-pues…

Ala ahí queda eso XD

Esta tarde a lo mejor vuelvo a actualizar. Este es el penúltimo capitulo. Esta tarde más y mejor

byee


	7. Chapter 7

Aquí el último capitulo ;D

Aquí el último capitulo ;D

**CAPITULO 7**

-¡venga! ¡no me dejes con la intriga!-pidió Rocket. (lo que va a suceder a continuación está basado en algo k le pasó a una amiga)

La chica lentamente la tarjeta de su bolsillo.

-¿Por qué te sonrojaste?-preguntó Rocket-¿Qué es lo que ponía?

-poner… no es por lo que ponía… si no por lo que hay.-dijo la chica dándole la vuelta.

En la tarjeta había escrito "Toma precauciones" y al otro lado, había un preservativo pegado (XD cuando le pasó esto a mi amiga me estuve riendo un mes)

-¿ves?-dijo Tia- ¡la vergüenza que me ha hecho pasar el puñetero D'jok!

Rocket se echó a reir.

-¿pero de qué te quejas? Te han hecho el mejor regalo.-dijo el chico y se llevó las manos a la nuca-a demás me han ahorrado el trabajo de tener que comprar uno…

-¡Rocket!-exclamó la chica casi tan roja como antes.

-¡que es broma!-dijo abrazándola por detrás.

-pero habrá que usarlo por no hacerle el feo a D'jok…-dijo en un susurro el chico.

Tia se echó a reír.

Al día siguiente por la mañana, Rocket estaba profundamente dormido.

-Rocket…

El chico se giró. Como no se despertaba, Tia se empezó a vestir. El gatito también estaba profundamente dormido.

-Rocket…-el chico lo escuchaba como dicho por un ángel. Dormido sonrió.

-jo, no se despierta…-La chica pensó en lo que había pasado esa noche.

Flash back

Lemmon (censura) (N/A XD)

Fin del flash back

-¡este solo hizo lo de anoche para no tener que venir con migo a la cueva!-pensó la chica.

-¡Rocket!-gritó.

El chico se despertó sonriendo.

-Buenos días princesa… ¿Cómo as dormido?- dijo el chico bostezando.

-¡muy bien! ¡ahora vístete deprisa!-dijo la chica tirándole los pantalones.

-vale, vale…-dijo el chico. Su plan no había funcionado.

El gato se despertó. Tia lo agarró en brazos.

-¡Tulús! ¡esta tarde nos vamos a Akillian!-dijo la chica.

Tenían que ir a las 7 de la mañana, durante la primera bajamar, la siguiente sería a las 6 de la tarde y a esa hora estarían rumbo a Akillian.

El chico ya se había vestido.

-que pretendes…-dijo entre dientes.

-primero pasamos por la iglesia y le pedimos al cura una Biblia y luego… a la cueva.

-¡pero me juraste que no volverías!-dijo el chico.

-¿Bromeas? Tenía los dedos cruzados-dijo la chica sacando la lengua.

-¡infantil!-le dijo el chico.

-salido-le dijo la chica.

Ambos se miraron fijamente.

-Date prisa.-dijo Tia.

Ambos salieron del hotel.

En la iglesia les recibió el cura del día anterior. Le contaron para que necesitaban la Biblia.

-Es tan sencillo como ir y darle la Biblia ¿no?-preguntó la chica con el gran libro en la mano.

-no es tan sencillo… se necesita valor, mucho val…-antes de terminar la frase, Tia y Rocket ya estaban rumbo a la playa.

-eso si es valor…-dijo el cura.

La marea estaba más baja que nunca y el mar había dejado algas y conchas en la playa.

-¡espera! ¡espera!-pedía el chico al que Tia llevaba casi a rastras.

-¡vamos! ¡pareces un niño que no quiere ir al dentista!- le riñó su novia.

-¡tengo miedo Tia! ¡y si nos mata!

-¡que no nos va a matar!

Tia entro en la cueva.

Rocket esperó unos instantes. Al ver a su novia dentro pensó que algo malo le podía pasar y entró tras ella lleno de valor.

Se oyó un espantoso grito.

-¡¿Tia?! ¡estás bien!-

-yo no he sido-

-¿entonces-Preguntó el chico.

Efectivamente, al fondo había una cruz de madera con unos huesos.

Tia sacó la Biblia.

-hola… hemos venido a traer esto y…

De pronto vieron como un punto de luz se acercaba a los huesos.

-¡UN FANTASMA!-Exclamaron los dos.

De repente la marea empezó a subir.

-¡esto no es normal! ¡esta cosa está haciendo que el agua suba! ¡vámonos, Tia!-dijo el chico.

La chica dejó la Biblia bajo una roca. El agua ya les llegaba por las rodillas y aun no habían atravesado la cueva.

La cueva estaba totalmente sumergida ya y Rocket y Tia se las apañaban para salir como podían. Llevaban cerca de un minuto y medio bajo el agua cuando Tia perdió el conocimiento. No le había dado tiempo a coger aire.

Rocket la agarró y le pasó un poco de su oxígeno. Ambos salieron a la superficie, pero Tia seguía inconsciente.

Había tragado mucho agua.

Rocket le hizo la respiración asistida. La chica empezó a toser agua.

-R..rocket-dijo la chica.

-Ya ha pasado todo, Tia…-le dijo abrazándola.

De repente se escucharon unos aplausos.

-bravo-dijo el cura que estaba tras ellos aplaudiendo.-nunca nadie se había atrevido a entrar en la cueva.- ahora ese pobre alma estará en paz.

Esa tarde, en el hotel…

Todos habían hecho las maletas. Tia miraba pensativa por la ventana. De pronto notó algo suave que le pasaba por la mano.

El gatito la miraba con sus grandes ojos azules.

-ahora habrá que convencer a Aarch para que nos deje quedarnos con el gatito.-comentó Rocket que estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

-si…-dijo la chica acariciando al gatito.

-Vamos, ya es hora de irse.

La chica se puso la mochila a la espalda y cogió al gatito. Con la mano libre, le dio la mano a Rocket.

En la nave, todos comentaban lo que habían hecho.

Micro-Ice, deprimido por no haber conseguido salir con Yuki miraba por la ventana.

Mark hablaba con su nueva novia.

Mei y D'jok se susurraban cosas al oído. Thran jugaba a un videojuego mientras Ahito dormía.

Tia y Rocket miraban por la ventana. Esas vacaciones serían inolvidables.

Nunca podrían olvidar las Vacaciones en Sailo.

FIN

Que final mas rústico me ha salido…

Bueno el caso es que se acabó XD

byee


End file.
